Caso Colson
by Satis
Summary: Antes de kira...L es llamado por un importante hombre para que averigue el paradero de su hija, aun asi L podria encontrar algo mas que solo el paradero de ella. oOo mi primer fic de DEATH NOTE o.o es de misterio.
1. Caso Colson

Satis: Lalihoooooooooo! o.o antes que nada quiero agradecer por la ayuda en este fic a Mauricio .-. kien me jalo las orejas en mas de una ocasión por las burradas que ponia .-. y me ayudo bastante con la trama , una aclaración la historia se sitúa enfocada en mi pastelito XD es decir L, antes del caso Kira o.o, ojala les guste así que inicia.

Capitulo 1 El caso de Colson,

Una fría madrugada semanas antes de que L iniciara su investigación sobre Kira se topo con otro caso que marcaría la diferencia en su vida…

Watari entro con los diarios en mano de ese día junto con la tarta de fresas que tanto le gustaba a L, se disponía a probarla cuando la primera plana llamo su atención, las enormes letras del encabezado en tinta roja anunciaban el secuestro de la hija de uno de los mas influyentes hombres en el mundo, continuo leyendo la noticia, deslizo su pulgar por sus labios como era su costumbre –que curioso—se dijo para si mismo al leer aquel nombre – Elle Colson…--

Mientras el reloj caminaba a marcha forzada en busca de todo y a la vez nada , a su lado reposaba un platón de caramelos de cereza que devoraba lentamente fue entonces que se topo con la primera evidencia de la existencia de Kira, mas de 100 muertes de criminales por ataque al corazón solo en Japón en solo 2 días… continuo revisando los demás archivos –un asesino en serie…Uno bastante curioso…--dedujo al ver que las muertes continuaban, la pantalla del monitor cambio de pronto por una W era Watari evidentemente.

--¿Watari ha pasado algo?

--L, Joel Colson esta en la línea desea comunicarse usted señor—

--mmm esta bien, comunícame con el.--hizo una pausa hasta que cambio la imagen de la pantalla.---Soy L señor Colson.---

--L gracias a dios, he tardado tanto en comunicarme contigo, fue tan difícil. Veras mi hija…----

--si lo se la han secuestrado lleva 1 semana desaparecida.---se hecho a la boca uno de los caramelos que tenia en la mano y continuo hablando con aquel dulce jugando entre sus dientes y lengua--- Elle Colson ese es el nombre de su hija cierto.--

-- Leyó el diario de esta mañana supongo…---

--¿Los secuestradores ya se ha comunicado con usted señor Colson?

--no me temo que no desde el secuestro---

--Puede que su hija, ya este muerta.---sujeto otro caramelo con los dedos y lo lamió despacio mientras continuaba hablando---o puede que no…es una posibilidad yo diría que de un 10---

--L no digas eso debe de estar con vida aun, te pagare lo que desees pero encuéntrala pronto.---

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un oscuro rincón permanecía aun con vida Elle, sentada incómodamente y atada de piernas y manos, los ojos de la joven estaban vendados evitándole poder ver mas haya de lo debía, 2 días llevaba sin probar bocado alguno escuchaba solo las pisadas de aquellos que le secuestraron, tenia tanto tiempo para pensar las cosas y sus recuerdos volvían a su mente una y otra vez.

---Perdón padre…---se dijo para si misma.---perdóname…no supe nunca comportarme como deseabas y mírame ahora talvez ya no te vea.---

En la mente de Elle surgía un viejo recuerdo, era ella corriendo entre los jardines de la vieja mansión de su abuelo, caminaba entre el enorme jardín de rosas cuando su padre le llamo, un hombre de no mas de 35 años alto y apuesto de cabellos negros y ojos grises, vestía de traje parecía enojado y mas allá estaba su abuelo un hombre cuya cabellera marcaba el fin de su juventud con los destellos platas que le habían nacido, aun así lucia como un hombre fuerte y elegante como lo fue en su juventud.

---No le grites a Elle--dijo el anciano con voz profunda—no te atrevas si quiera a hacerle algo sabes bien que te castigare por ello mas adelante.---

---Lo se padre—contesto lleno de rabia---ELLE VEN ACA---

La niña corrió con su padre tomándole de la mano, subieron al auto rápidamente ante la mirada de su abuelo, Elle sujetaba entre sus manos una pequeña rosa que le había dado el jardinero.

---Es muy bonita verdad, papá---

El hombre la miro de reojo y tomo la rosa entre su dedos--Esta flor es como tu, se ve tan delicada y pequeña, un botón que ha nacido recién, llena de color y vida. Pero aun así es peligrosa, tiene filadas espinas que harían sangrar hasta a la más dura de las pieles, es una amenaza para toda criatura viviente. Imagina que un animal se la coma y se ahoge con sus espinas… --- El hombre destruyo la rosa con sus dedos y detuvo el auto---pero eso no le quita que siga siendo una flor indefensa después de todo, una rosa Elle puede causar la mas grande las felicidades o puede también ser un de los mas horribles recuerdos que existan.---

--soy como las rosas padre…dime que fue lo que yo te cause, felicidad o solo soy un horrible recuerdo…--la joven dijo en voz baja y por sus mejillas resbalaban las lagrimas de su desdicha, sus negros cabellos le resbalaron por el rostro humedeciendose por el llanto de la joven.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado 1 día desde que Colson contacto con L y nuevamente lo hizo en la madrugada.

--¿Watari que pasa?--

--El señor Colson quiere hablar con usted urgentemente, dice que los secuestradores han enviado una cinta a su casa.---

--Ponlo en línea---dijo y espero a que cambiara la pantalla--¿Colson a que hora la recibió?

Horas después L tendría dicho video en sus manos ya había mandado a investigar el envoltorio a la Policía Inglesa. Elle Colson aun seguía viva era evidente pues la cinta había sido enviada un día antes, además el pegamento del sello postal seguía un poco fresco. L miro el rostro de la joven lucia deteriorado era evidente que le habían maltratado, el blanco rostro de la chica lucia diferente y sus rosados labios habian cambiado aun tono palido, y algo llamo su atención en la cinta una mancha negra en la falda roja que usaba.

Sentado con las rodillas dobladas permanecía en la silla, a su lado una taza de te y varios cubos de azúcar que colocaba uno sobre otro formando una torre y analizando los hechos con detenimiento.

--Elle Colson fue secuestrada hace una semana…desapareció en el colegio entre la 3 y 4 hora de clases, los guardias le esperaban a fuera del Colegio después de la 5 hora pero Elle no salio del Colegio, no dejo rastro, no séle vio salir…Tal vez nunca salio y aun debe de estar ahí.---Se acerco a la Laptop ---¡Watari!---

---¿Si señor?---

---Comunícame con el jefe de policía de Inglaterra.---

---Si señor enseguida.---

Un par de minutos tardaron para escuchar la voz de aquel hombre su nombre era Nicolas Thompson.

--Soy L.---

--¿L? En que puedo servirte…---Anteriormente L había ayudado a la policía inglesa en varios crímenes y por lo tanto se había ganado su confianza.

--Señor Thompson esta a cargo del Caso Colson, por lo que se, deseaba preguntarle algo.---

--Tu dirás L, que deseas preguntar.----

--¿Ya ha revisado el Colegio San Louis al que asistía Elle Colson?---

--Pues claro L fue lo primero que se ha hecho en la investigación, pero no parece haber nada sospechoso, suponemos que los secuestradores la sacaron de otra manera.---

--mmm exactamente que fue lo que revisaron.---

--Ya se lo he dicho todos los salones, el colegio es realmente grande así que tardamos algunos días en registrarlo todo y no hemos encontrado nada. La señora de Eve Diamont también le ha involucrado en esto, esta como desesperada buscando a su pequeña niña--

--no, ha sido el mismo Colson quien me llamo...—hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.---Thompson dime ya tienes los resultados del sobre que he mandado a revisar.—

--Justamente de eso quería hablarte ahora, efectivamente como dijiste el sello postal es fresco, además encontramos algunas huellas digitales parecieran ser de un hombre de unos 30 años diría yo por el grosor y las células que había, por si fuera poco encontramos también hollín , algo curioso pues aun no estamos en invierno.---

--Thompson podrías saber ¿que tan viejo es ese hollín?---

--Por supuesto, cuanto antes te tendré los resultados.---

--Contacta con Watari cuando los tengas, estaré en contacto.---

La llamada termino y Mientras comía su tarta de fresa pensó ---Así que no estaba equivocado después de todo.---

A su lado había varias revistas de sociedad en las que aparecían artículos relacionados con Elle Colson entre ellos se podía ver claramente uno que resaltaba sobre los demás mostrando solo el siguiente texto.

_ELLE COLSON LA NUEVA MULTIMILLONARIA DE INGLATERRA._

_Después de la Muerte, del Multimillonario Joan Colson, se dio conocimiento de su Única heredera, la cual es nada mas y nada menos que su nieta Elle Colson una adolescente de no mas de 18 años de edad, hija de Joel Colson y Eve Diamont._

L coloco el plato vació sobre aquellas revistas y llamo de nueva cuenta a Watari.

---Eve Diamont…en seguida----contesto watari-

Continuara………..

Satis------ Dejen Reviews nOn.

L---------- Elle Colson se parece a ti.


	2. Secretos

Satis: Lalihooooooo! Weno Gente! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap de este fic o.o. sigan enviando reviews o.o. Opiniones oOo sus comentarios son importantes y pendón por la tardanza. -,- como que la usurpadora rifa…-.- gato grrrrr -.-… Bueno ya que inicie de una vez.

Capitulo 2 Secretos…

El frió sudor le caía por la frente estaba agotada, sedienta y hambrienta, los secuestradores hace un tiempo se habían ido y solo se escuchaba el sonido de una gotera a lo lejos, el eco recorría todo el lugar era tan molesto, se le había incrustado ya en la mente,el sonido de cada gota que caía toc toc toc una y otra vez, permanecía atada de brazos y piernas con grandes cadenas que azotaba tratando de que alguien le oyera pero parecía inútil.

---¡MALDITA SEAAAA! ALGUIEN PUEDE OIRME, ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME! ¡POR FAVOR!----

El viejo polvo le caía en el rostro picándole la nariz, una comenzó infernal sentía en la nariz y miro como aquella araña le resbalaba por la frente. ---ahhhhhh--- grito cuando sintió las peludas patas del animal y movió la cabeza de lado a lado intentando quitársela de encima.

---¡MALDITA SEA!--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hace algunos minutos L entablo una conversación con Eve Diamont la madre de elle Colson, una platica no muy duradera talvez 5 minutos si se exagera, Eve Diamont fue quien consiguió dar con el y no Joel Colson como anterior mente se había dicho. Pero algo le rondaba la cabeza, no era el tono alarmista de Eve, más bien aquello que le molesto, L insinuó en la plática una posible relación con Joan Colson, por lo cual Eve reacciono furiosa.

---ERA MI SUEGRO, QUE MAS PODRIA SER.----dijo la mujer con un tono agresivo

Aun asi L insistió causando la ira de Eve Diamont una ira que solo podía indicar que ocultaba algo en ese caso, debía insistir con el tema de nueva cuenta..

---PERO ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ESTO---hizo una pausa la enojada mujer---LE HE PEDIDO QUE ENCUENTRE A MI HIJA NO QUE SE ENTERE DE MI VIDA FAMILIAR.---

---su vida familiar…---L se quedo por un momento pensando coloco su dedo en sus labios mientras aquellas piernas permanecían dobladas, era verdad Joan Colson era conocido por su facha de mujeriego, se había casado 2 veces el mayor de sus hijos era Joel y el siguiente era Alexander de su segundo matrimonio, ---_mmm Joel y Alexander…_.--- se dijo así mismo cuando una voz proveniente de la laptop le llamo.

---L, ya tienen los resultados del hollín…le comunico con Thompson--- dijo Watari.

--Aquí L, que ha pasado con los resultados.---

--L, este hollín es mas viejo de lo que creía. Es increíble además ahí algo curioso en el.--

--Se claro de que se trata...---

--El hollín tiene más de 15 años.---

--Thompson manda a tus hombres de nueva cuenta al colegio de San Louis, necesito que tomen algunos datos sobre los edificios y también necesito los planos del colegio, deseo saber si ha tenido modificaciones.--

--¿Que clase de Datos?---

--medidas de los edificios, así como las instalaciones si no me equivoco Elle Colson aun debe de estar en el colegio de San Louis.---

Al colgar la llamada L le pidió a Watari le comunicara con Alexander Colson, iniciaría un nuevo interrogatorio…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle permanecía dormida en aquel oscuro lugar despertó al escuchar el lejano eco de pisadas provenientes del techo, --personas---dijo en voz baja por el cansancio e intento hacer ruido para que le encontraran, llamo varias veces a estas pero parecía inútil como si no le pudieran escuchar.

La joven estornudo por el polvo que había en la sucia habitación.

---Es la segunda vez que escucho estas pisadas y no me oyen…están tan cerca…pero no pueden hallarme…estoy perdida…----

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Habla Alexander Colson, en que puedo servirle---

--Soy L.---

--¿L? ¿Quien es L? Joel si esta es una de tus bromas no tengo tiempo.---

Alexander Colson desconocía de la existencia de L –Investigo el caso de Elle Colson—dijo L evitando que le colgara el teléfono.---

--¿ELLE? ¿QUE HA PASADO CON ELLA?—la voz del hombre mostraba asombro---¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?---

-- Elle Colson ha sido secuestrada.---

--PERO QUE DEMONIOS, JOEL NO ME HA DICHO NADA DEL ASUNTO—

--Es por eso mismo que deseaba hablar directamente, usted es el principal sospechoso, pílla la directa—

---Sospechoso yo como puede decir eso, yo no podría hacerle nada a Elle, al contrario le he jurado a mi padre protegerla…---

--¿protegerla de que?---

--Eso no le incumbe, solo tengo que decir que yo no soy el culpable, créame se equivoca de persona.----

Después de eso Alexander colgó la bocina, sus rubios cabellos eran apretados por sus enormes manos ---Mierda—dijo mientras apretaba los dientes, parecía un perro rabioso, desesperado y al mismo tiempo molesto, el teléfono volvió a sonar y levanto la bocina una vez mas tratando de contener toda esa ira que lo devoraba por dentro lentamente.

---Señor su hermano le llama---dijo la voz chillona de su secretaria---dice que necesita hablar con usted de urgencia---

---Pon lo en la línea----Un bip se escucho cuando la llamada entro---¿Qué quieres Joel?---

---Perdona hermanito si te interrumpo pero tenia que avisártelo, Elle a…---

---Si lo se, la han secuestrado---dijo en tono seco y enfadado.

---¿Como te has enterado?---

---Ese detective que esta a cargo del señor T o algo así, antes que llamaras estuve charlando con el---

---L ese es el nombre que buscas----

---Como sea dice que soy su sospechoso, que se cree es que acaso desconoce mi relación con Elle, soy su tío por dios santo Joel has algo.---

---Lo siento Alexander no puedo hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, perdona.-----En ese caso lo haré yo…----

---Pues te deseo suerte hermanito…llamare después adiós.---

---ESE MALDITO DE JOEL---grito Alexander golpeando la fina madera de su escritorio ---YA VERAS--- los grises ojos del hombre parecían decididos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.---SI L Sabe esto entonces entenderá mis motivos…---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las razones de L para sospechar de Alexander eran suficientes y parecían marcar todas hacia el, Alexander era el hijo menor del segundo matrimonio de Joan Colson y a pesar de ello no le había dejado una herencia además las acciones y valores de Elle eran manipulados por Joel, por otra parte L se había enterado de que este maltrataba a Elle en ese caso seria fácil decir que fue el padre el culpable y aprovecharse de dicha situación,

El fingir no estar enterado del secuestro podría ayudarle y así podría zafarse mas rápido de esa culpabilidad…pero con lo último de protegerla parecía que le había entrado la duda, ¿protegerla de quien? ¿Y porque?.

Tomaba una taza de café con lentitud humedeciendo sus labios en dicho recipiente y miro el reloj en pocos minutos Thompson debía enviarle los planos del colegio de San Louis en cuanto a los datos que le pidió estarían en la madrugada del día siguiente, 7 de la noche marco el reloj y Watari llamo anunciándole a L la llegada de dichos planos.

--Tráelos en seguida—dijo este mientras devoraba aquella deliciosa dona de chocolate—Debe de haber una manera…--

Los tenía entre sus manos y miraba las nuevas instalaciones al parecer hace 5 años había sido renovado el colegio, las modificaciones habían sido bastantes mas de 6 millones de dolares, desde simples pisos hasta calefacción y sistemas de ventilación bastante costosos, sistemas de computo y moviliario para el gimnasio a pesar de tener ya una idea de donde estaba Elle aun debía encontrar un lugar que concordara en todo con aquello que pensaba y por otro lado, no tenia algo que le mostrara a ciencia cierta quien era su secuestrador, la idea de un Alexander culpable parecía la mas probable ahora mas bien el problema era demostrar el porque y el como.

Pero entonces no tenía mas remedio que hacerlo decirle algo que lo delatara, debía haber algo que Alexander solo supiera…

---¿Señor?---dijo Watari llamando al ahora un tanto perdido jovenzuelo.

---Watari comunícame de nueva cuenta con Alexander Colson, si el es el secuestrador lo sabremos este mismo día.---

En la oficina de Alexander el teléfono sonaba directamente, sin pasar por su secretaria algo realmente raro y en el identificador de llamadas solo mostraba las palabras NUMERO DESCONOCIDO, Alexander tomo aire y miro de reojo el teléfono no había duda era el. Tomo asiento en su cómoda silla de piel y coloco la llamada en altavoz. –_No quería llegar a esto Joel pero es necesario_.----se dijo a si mismo cuando escucho aquella distorsionada voz.

---Soy L…Señor Alexander le molestaría si le hago algunas preguntas.---

Continuara……………

Satis----Perdón gente por tardarme tanto en este capitulo . tuve un bloqueo temporal mauhahahahaha oOo, igual espero que les este gustando la historia y que ya tengan a su sospechoso o.O será verdad que Alexander Colson es el culpable y donde estará Elle…

L------Ya estoy cerca de dar con el responsable tengo una probabilidad del 23 que es Alexander, pero ahí algo que no me cuadra bien en esta historia…

Satis----¿uh? ¿Qué cosa pastelito de fresas? –le jala una mejilla a L--- ¿Que no te cuadra?

L-------Pues que no has puesto esas cosas ñoñas que siempre escribes en tus historias, según recuerdo en la de Yugioh derramas tanta miel que casi me vuelvo diabético o es que estas pensando en cosas yaoi O.O. porque pues Elle solo sale maldiciendo y llena de polvo. En cambio la cooprotagonista de Yami es sexy y …

Satis----ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ELLE NO ES SEXY.

L--------Yo nunca dije eso, solo estoy analizando lo que tú escribes.

Satis----Quieres sensualidad te daré sensualidad -.- ya lo veras haré que te pongas como un tomate.

L---------¿Que los tomates no son verdes? Más bien es como un jitomate

Satis----- -.-… no te burles de mi L, Detectives desconocidos quien los entiende…bueno me despido hasta el próximo capitulo y sobre lo que dice L Oo ¿quieren miel y a una Elle Sexy? oOo su opinión es importante…¿L Que es esa ropa?

L--------Una sugerencia de vestimenta con esta ropa es probable que te veas un 70 mas sexy…

Satis------Y que pasa con el 30 restante

L----------Bueno eso es lo que ahora tiene Elle de sexy.

Satis------Si Kira no puede, yo si te mato. VEN ACA PASTEL


End file.
